


The True Harry Styles

by SterekLover24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, LGBTQ Themes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekLover24/pseuds/SterekLover24
Summary: He's not who you think he is. He's much better.





	The True Harry Styles

Sophia Callahan

3:19 AM

March 11, 2018

The True Harry Styles

Harry Styles inspires me to be a better person in so many different ways. The media makes him out to be a womanizer, someone who doesn't respect woman, a player, but I can guarantee he is none of those things. He is the kindest soul that you could ever meet. You can trust me cause I’ve never met him. Every day I wake up and think “choose love”, because of Harry Styles. He thinks that every time you wake up that you have a choice as to what you put out into the world and that you should choose love every time. He taught me to be kind to everyone and to give everyone a chance. To love ALL people and that love is love.

Harry is dedicating to his fans. He stops for pictures, hugs, high-fives, even when it’s out of his way. He holds fans when they cry, he stops concerts or gets security if a fan faints or isn’t feeling well. He’s equally humble from when he was thrusted into the spotlight at 16 years old to now at 24 years old.

He uses his stardom and money to do good things for others. He cut his hair for a role and gave his curly locks to charity. He buys and brings pizza around to homeless people. When fans are waiting outside his concerts for hours (sometimes days) he provides them with some food and water. His constant and passionate support for the LGBTQ+ community. These are just some of the amazing and sweet things he’s done. He doesn’t do them for press or for profit, he does it because his heart is too big for his body.

I wanted to write whatever this turned out to be because I’m sick and tired of people easily assuming the worst of him. When people say mean things about him I confront them. They always say that I don’t know him personally, that I’ve never even met him so how would I even know? Well the same question goes to them. You can say mean and untrue things about somebody you’ve never met but I can’t say kind things about someone I admire and undoubtedly know more about? I want to spread love because that’s what Harry Styles taught me. I want to fight for what I believe in because that’s what Harry Styles taught me. I want to do kind things for others without wanting anything in return because that’s what Harry Styles taught me. I didn’t write this for you to fall in love with Harry Styles (though I bet you did if you weren’t in love with him already). I wrote this because maybe you could take away something from it. Whether that’s to choose love over hate or to strive to be selfless and kind. I believe that if everyone was just a little (or a lot) more like Harry Edward Styles, the world would be a better place.

P.S I’m 17 and wrote this at like 3 am give me a break

All The Love. S

**Author's Note:**

> choose love always


End file.
